


Bee's Kinktober Day One

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day One: StripteaseThe one time she tries to spice things up a bit, they get interrupted.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 1





	Bee's Kinktober Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by a D&D game I played in where someone had a deck of cards that caused one of the wild magic effects when drawn from and used it for chaos.

The clothes she was wearing were decidedly unsexy, but with the way he was looking at her, you would have thought she was wearing some sort of lace negligee. The rough-hewn fabric of her work attire hung off her in a way that seemed to accentuate everything but her curves, and it was complemented by the braid hanging over her shoulder that was more stray hairs than anything else after a day working the bar. 

But the sheer adoration in Anthus’ eyes was enough to make her forget all of that. To be fair, his clothing wasn’t much better. In fact, the only redeeming qualities about his clothes were that he was the one wearing them, the shirt was currently unbuttoned and hanging loosely across his shoulders, and that, the Gods willing, he wouldn’t be wearing the rest of them for much longer. 

Which brought Rosanya back to her current position, standing before her lover while he gazed at her as if trying to fit nearly twenty years of lost time into his eyes. She’d planned to just tear off her clothes and join him on the bed, to make up for those years apart as they’d been doing multiple times a week since he had arrived at the tavern’s door, but standing in front of him now gave her another idea. 

His brows raised just a little at the wry smile she gave him as she reached for the top button of her blouse. Anthus didn’t say anything as she slowly began undoing the buttons, seeming to understand what she was doing. He leaned back on his elbows, just watching her, and she absolutely noticed the way his shirt fell open to reveal more of his chest as he did. 

When she was halfway down her shirt she finally broke the comfortable silence between them, “You know, I never thought I’d be using my work uniform to do a striptease.” 

Anthus laughed at that, a wonderful sound, and replied, “Do you see me complaining? You could wear anything and I’d appreciate it. Though…” he looked her up and down, “I’d prefer if you were wearing nothing.” 

Rosanya felt her face flush at his words, it was one thing to think of her lover saying scandalous things to her, but another entirely to actually hear him saying them.

“I’m getting to it,” she offered back, “enjoy the show first.” 

“I most certainly will,” came Anthus’ quick response.

They fell quiet after that, as Rosanya finished unbuttoning her shirt. She watched Anthus’ eyes follow her hands as she dragged them back up her torso, briefly stopping to push her breasts up and exaggerate her cleavage, even bending over a little so he could see better. Rosanya couldn't say she'd ever done something like this before, so she was really just making it up as she went along, but something told her Anthus would be pleased no matter what. 

She turned around then and slid the shirt from her shoulders, for once not caring that it hit the floor unfolded and was definitely going to wrinkle. Her belt followed suit, the buckle thudding against the floor. 

Still facing away from him, she undid the buttons on her pants and hooked her fingers into the side loops as she began to bend over and pull them down, offering Anthus a wiggle of her hips as she did so. The heavy inhale from behind her was indication enough of Anthus' appreciation of the move. 

Actually stepping out of her pants was a little less sexy, given how she nearly fell over doing so, but with a couple shared laughs between them she was back on track, hands moving upwards to the clasp of her bra. She turned back around once it had hit the ground as well, making another show of running her hands along her torso as she did. 

Based on his wide pupils and the slight tent to his pants, she reckoned he'd been enjoying the show. 

"Gods, you're beautiful," Anthus murmured, taking her in with wandering eyes. He'd seen her naked, or mostly so, a few dozen times now but always seemed to look at her as if this was the first time. 

Rosanya felt her cheeks flush red again at the flattery, "You might be a bit biased, love," she replied, winking at him. 

"And thank the Morning Lord I am…" 

She laughed and approached him, Anthus sitting up straight and reaching his arms out as she did. She took hold of his shoulders to steady herself as she settled in straddling his lap, Anthus' wide palms eagerly sliding around her waist and pulling her closer. 

Anthus' mouth was open, likely to say something either adoring or filthy, when there was a knock at the door, making both of them flinch.

"Mom?" came Chant’s voice from the other side, "Mordecai is pulling from the deck again." 

Rosanya gave an exasperated sigh, and Anthus looked far more amused at the interruption than she was. 

"Of course he is…" she grumbled quietly to her partner, earning a bemused grin from Anthus, before calling over to her son, "I'll be down in a moment, Chant." 

"Okay! I'll keep an eye out for any unicorns!" There was the sound of his quickly retreating footsteps, and once they were gone Rosanya heaved a groan and removed herself from Anthus' lap. 

"So much for that," she said, walking back to her pile of clothes and reaching for her bra. 

"I suppose we've been spoiled not getting interrupted before this," Anthus said, beginning to rebutton his shirt. 

They dressed and tidied up as quickly as they could before taking off downstairs, and while Rosanya could accept that things like this were bound to happen, she was already plotting for her next chance to steal Anthus away. First, however, she had to deal with the bartender that had just sent himself to the astral plane and left them with a room full of terrified flumphs.


End file.
